Movie Night with the Girls
by socgrl
Summary: Harm and Mac crash movie night. Takes place after "A Girls Best Friend"


Title: Movie Night with the Girls  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: Just a little fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own JAG, David James Elliot, or Catherine Bell. Neither do I own The Wedding Planner (aside from the video tape), Jennifer Lopez, or Matthew McConaughey.  
  
2000 Hours EST  
  
Apartment of PO Jennifer Coates and Mattie Grace  
  
North of Union Station  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jen got up off the futon to answer the door.  
  
"Sir, ma'am, how are you this evening?" Jen asked the two superior officers.  
  
"Fine Jen, and its Harm and Mac" said Mac.  
  
"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind a little company this evening" Harm said in return.  
  
"Well of course sir, we just made a bowl of pop-corn and were getting ready to put in a movie. It's a chick flick but you and the Colonel are more then welcome to join."  
  
"Well thanks Jen. I hope you don't mind two old farts crashing your party," said Harm to no one in particular.  
  
"Uhm, that would be one old fart. I am still considered young and beautiful" said Mac looking back at Harm with a playful smile. Harm returned with a wry but equally playful grin.  
  
"HEY MATTIE. THE OLD MAN'S HERE" Jen yelled towards the bathroom, but turned back to laugh at Harm. "By the way sir, sorry, Harm, thanks for the DVD player. It's great."  
  
Harm just smiled and went to the kitchen to get himself and Mac a drink.  
  
Mattie came out a couple seconds later in pajamas. "Hey Pop," Mattie said with a big grin and came up to give Harm a big hug. "Hey Mac, you guys joining us tonight?"  
  
"Yeah kiddo, as long as it's ok with you" said Mac.  
  
"Definitely," Mattie smiled  
  
Jen and Mattie took up the floor on beanbag chairs and allowed Harm and Mac to share the futon. The opening scenes to "The Wedding Planner" came to focus and Mac began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny ma'am?" asked Jen innocently.  
  
"Oh nothing. This is one of Harm's favorite movies, though he'll never admit it."  
  
"Look here Marine. It's three against one. And that's just not fare!" said Harm laughing and pulled Mac closer to tickle her.  
  
The movie continued without much event. The popcorn was passed around the room numerous times. Even though it was a quiet evening with a movie there was no place Harm and Mac would have rather been. They were curled up together on the futon, sharing a blanket.  
  
Ever since Christmas, things had been going better between the two of them. They were both comfortable playing domestic since Mattie finally became Harm's ward. And Harm was very interested in seeing where the prospects of their new relationship were going to go. Tensions had been high as of late but he still loved her as much if not more then he always had.  
  
She had proven to him that even though their friendship was put to the test after Paraguay, she would stand by him no matter what. He also knew that she was very comfortable sharing in the family life with him. Over the past two weeks alone she had joined him for a number of dinners that he invited Mattie and Jen to. He knew that she was happy with him and avoided all discussion about Webb. In fact, when his name did come up her eyes lost their sparkle.  
  
The reason that this movie was one of his favorites was because of Mac's favorite line. In fact, that part was coming up.  
  
She sat up slightly and gazed intently at the screen as "Steve" roasted marshmallows on one of "Mary's" candles. As the scene continued Harm looked at how intently Mac was watching. At her favorite part, Harm lifted her chin to look into his eyes and spoke the lines from the movie.  
  
"I know the curves of your face. And every fleck of gold in your eyes. And I know that that night in the park was the best time I've ever had."  
  
He was lost in her eyes. They were reassuring and endearing. Even though they were the words of the movie Mac was swept off her feet. She leaned back into his chest and pulled his head down to splay a kiss across his lips.  
  
In a barely there whisper in her ear Harm said, "I don't know if you want to hear this." He kissed her neck just below her ear and continued, "But I've never been happier then I am right now." He kissed her again lower on her neck, "I know you said that "we" would never work, but I love you." He kissed the curve between her neck and shoulder, "And I just want you to know that, because I want to spend many more evenings just like this. With my girls."  
  
Mac was speechless, but looked again into his eyes with reassurance. She again pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him. Then whispered in his ear, "I love you too. And if you'll have me I would love to share this with you."  
  
"Hey dad, mom, the movie's over. Are you two up for a double feature?" asked Mattie with a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
Not sure how Mac was going to react he began to speak, but she cut him off, "why sure sweetie, dad just needs to make a pot of coffee. A woman needs her strength." Both Mattie and Mac began to laugh at the little game they were playing as Harm sat somewhat stunned. Mac looked at him again and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well geez dad, I guess I'll make the coffee. But it's gonna be Marine brew. None of that nasty squid juice."  
  
She was off the futon as Harm lunged for her to bring her back down. "Nasty huh. Well at least my coffee doesn't have to be disposed of by a team from Haz Mat."  
  
He began to tickle her as she reached for the first available pillow and started hitting him in retaliation. All of a sudden he was ambushed by two other pillows coming from behind him.  
  
"I surrender, I surrender, I surrender," Harm yelped.  
  
They all began to laugh.  
  
"See I told you this wasn't fare. Three against one," said Harm out of breath.  
  
The End 


End file.
